Welcome Home
by xBlahx
Summary: The seven half-bloods of the great prophecy return home to Camp Half-Blood after the war with Gaea and the giants. Hopefully, they can lead a normal life. Well, as normal as demigod life can get. Reunited with old friends and family, the demigods are glad that the war is over. Dedicated to my friend and fellow fangirl/fanwarrior, EmeraldeyesofMine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Percy

**PERCY**

As we sailed into Camp Half-Blood, I couldn't help but feel nervous. What would the campers say? How would they react? Questions raced through my mind. I hadn't seen camp since... I don't even know when. I looked around the Argo II.

Leo was at the steering wheel, looking half asleep. Piper had told him to get some rest already, but Leo insisted that he wanted to be awake when we fly into camp. So, he's had about eleven cups of coffee.

Piper was playing with her braids, and she looked as nervous as I felt. Earlier today, her dad, Tristan McLean, called her. Piper still hasn't told him that she was the daughter of Aphrodite. And we all knew how that was affecting her.

Jason looked confident, but I knew better. I've done it myself, try to act like I'm not afraid, while on the inside, I really am. Being a son of Jupiter, Jason was probably the only person on this ship who knew what I felt: always expected to be the leader. That's a lot of pressure!

Coach Hedge munched on some tin cans, while humming (off tune, might I add) "I've Been Working on the Railroad." The crazy satyr was war-hungry, but a pretty good protector... when he's not swinging his club like a maniac.

Frank looked extremely anxious. He kept fidgeting with his pocket, but remembered that his piece of firewood (the one that controls whether he lives or not) was with Hazel. It seemed like he would shape-shift (ancient blood, a gift passed down, yadda yadda yadda) into an elephant at any second.

Hazel was trying to figure out how a cell phone worked. She was from the 1940s, but she died. Her brother, Nico di Angelo brought her back from the Underworld. She was the youngest out of all of us, but I admire her, in a way. Hazel's been through a lot, but always managed to stay strong.

And then there was Annabeth. She's been my girlfriend for about three months, not counting the eight months during which Hera wiped my memory and sent me to Camp Jupiter, the Roman demigod camp. Annabeth was staring out at the horizon, gripping the edge of the ship. I wanted to talk to her, seeing as she is my best friend and we've been through a lot together. So, I did.

"Hey Annie."

"Don't call me that," she responded, not taking her eyes off of the setting sun. The sunset made Annabeth's face even more gorgeous than she already was.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, as my girlfriend can be quite scary when and if she needs to.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. We were both coming back home, and its comforting, yet stressful. This was the place where we met at age twelve, where we grew up, and where we became 'Percabeth', as Aphrodite calls us.

"It's weird," Annabeth looked up at me, "It feels like it's been forever since we were in camp. I'm just worried about how everyone will react."

"Yeah. Me too," I understood how that felt, "There are so many memories at camp."

Annabeth smiled.

"Remember that time when you soaked Clarisse with toilet water?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course. How could I forget?" When I first arrived at camp, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares started picking on me. I discovered my Poseidon-ish water powers when we ended up in the bathroom. Somehow, I was able to summon the toilet waters and will it to wash Clarisse and her friends out the door! Hah. It was hilarious.

"And August 18th..." Annabeth sighed, "that was probably the best day of my life."

August 18th was my birthday, the day Annabeth and I became a couple.

"I still have to get revenge on Clarisse for throwing us into the lake." I remembered Clarisse leading pretty much the entire camp to the lake-where Annabeth and I THOUGHT we had privacy-and threw us in. I had formed an air bubble and we had an underwater kiss. Which, might I add, was the best underwater kiss of all time.

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah, we should really..."

Her voice faded out as Camp Half-Blood sailed into view.

**Whee! So, chappie 1, like, finally! I have had this unwritten chappie for way too long.  
**_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own PJO or HoO or any of the super-awesome-mega-pro donkey-cool-amazing-100-other-adjectives characters, Rick Riordan does.  
Pwease leave ze review, and I shall try to get chappie 2 up ASAP :)  
**_**Question:  
**_**What is/are your OTP(s)? Leave ze response in ze review!  
I have become le French!  
Now if you'll excuse moi, I must go eat le crepes! (Hah, not. Just makes me seem more French-y.)  
Au revior!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hai. Blah.**

**I'M SO SORROW THE NEXT CHAPPIE HASN'T BEEN UP YET.**

**I literally wrote like three paragraphs.**

**But... da school is just... WAAAH.**

**Like, we have four projects!**

**FOUR. FUDGING. PROJECTS.**

**THREE of them are about countries! WUTDAFUDGE.**

**And then there's homework, and pop quizzes, and big quizzes.**

**And stupid autocorrect is being annoying. Like before, it autocorrected "about countries" to "counterspies."**

***le sigh***

**I shall try to write. Seriously.**

**But if I can't, at least you cupcakes know why :3**

**And yes, I'm calling you guys cupcakes now, because I'm obsessed with this font called "Yummy Cupcakes" and also because of Coach Hedge.**

**Kay. Bai.  
**

**~~~  
xBlahx**


	3. Chapter 2- Annabeth

**OMG HAI MY CUPCAKES! So like, project update, 2 down, 2 to go -.-  
And THANKSIES SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK ON CHAPPIE 1!  
Blah.  
I hate school.  
And this chapter, I was like, having a mental WAR of what it should be about. I changed it like, 10 billion times.  
BUT YAY, ME FINISHED IT!  
**

**ANNABETH**

Camp Half-Blood was getting closer and closer. I could see the Golden Fleece glimmering on Thalia's pine tree, Peleus the dragon sitting underneath, guarding it. I could feel the magical aura of the protective border around camp. I could _feel_ all the memories flooding back to me.

I was finally home.

As much as I wanted to run into camp, I knew I had to wait until the Argo II actually landed. Pancake Annabeth is a no-no.

Percy gripped my hand. I knew he was feeling what I was feeling. Relief, worry, happiness... But I also knew that Percy hadn't been to camp since almost a _year_.

Although I _am_ worried about how the camp will react, I was still home. That was all I cared about.

After what seemed like forever, Leo finally landed the Argo II, right at the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. The first person to notice was my half-brother, Malcolm.

"They're back!" He shouted, and the entire camp rushed to the edge of the border. Leo lowered the gangplank and we all ran off, Frank and Hazel more slowly, admiring the camp.

We were swarmed by our old friends. And I was so excited to see them, but I was being squished.

"Alright everyone," Chiron the centaur, our camp activities director boomed, "Let our heroes relax a bit. I am sure they are quite tired. We will have a proper reunion at the campfire tonight." But he met eyes with each of us, signaling that he wanted the full details of the quest. He trotted off to the Big House.

I followed him, which seemed to make the other demigods snap out of a trance of some sort. I walked into our meeting room (which was the rec room) and sat down at the meeting table (which was a ping-pong table).

"Whoa." Hazel gawked.

"You have your meetings around a ping-pong table?" Frank asked, sounding as if he was jealous. They sat down.

Leo nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! We also get snacks!" he said, just as a nymph offered a plate of nachos.

"Hey, what do you call cheese that's not yours?!"

Classic Leo. I rolled my eyes as Piper slapped him.

"OW. Nacho cheese..." Leo rubbed his face and acted sad.

"Alright, that's enough," Chiron got our attention, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "What happened?"

I began talking. The others let me, seeing as I had to follow the Mark of Athena (Athena being my mom), which was this extremely dangerous quest to find the Athena Parthenos, and I DID find it, but I had to trick Arachne and ended up in Tartarus with Percy. Thanks so much, Mom.

I told Chiron about the outbreak in Camp Jupiter (Leo was possessed by spirits called eidolons and fired on New Rome, sigh), how we managed to barely escape with the help of Frank and Hazel, and then I introduced Frank and Hazel, properly.

Chiron listened. The others filled in any details I missed, and then I told him about my "epic solo death quest" as Percy had called it (my boyfriend's an idiot). I told him about Arachne, how I tricked her, and how the other demigods came to find me. But Percy and I fell into Tartarus.

I told him how the Doors of Death needed to be closed from both the mortal side and the Underworld side (yup, in freaking Tartarus). Percy and I closed the side in Tartarus, while the others sailed to Epirus to close the doors on the mortal side.

I didn't think I made any sense, but Chiron nodded.

"Very well, you may leave."

I wanted to go to my cabin and see my siblings, so that's exactly what I did.

"ANNABETH!" I was nearly trampled when I walked through the door.

"Hey guys, I missed you!" I hugged some of my siblings.

"Okay, we want full details of the quest." Malcolm demanded.

Chiron would probably ask us to retell the story at the campfire, so I shook my head, "No, you'll find out later."

They didn't say a word as I walked over to my bed and closed my eyes.

**Not my best work. But I'm stressed, kay?  
****Yay, June! Last month of school!  
*****silently sobs because we still have one more month*  
****BUT CUPCAKES ME PROMISE ME WILL WRITE DURING SUMMER.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. That will only be in my seriously life-like dreams.  
****I feel like I should do a different accent for each author's note.  
****Ya mon I'm da Jamaican!  
****Or maybe not. This is so racist. I'll just say bai in different languages. YAY FOR GOOGLE TRANSLATE :D  
αντίο  
****^The amazing Greek, right there.**


	4. Chapter 3- Jason

**Hai cupcakes :3  
All my projects are pretty much done, I just need a few more things to put in there.  
And then, updates will be a lot faster!  
So just hang in there!  
Time for chappie 3!**

**JASON**

I was raised in Camp Jupiter. But Camp Half-Blood feels like home to me.

Piper went straight to her cabin to see her two favorite siblings, Lacy and Mitchell, while Leo ran off to Bunker 9 in the woods. I saw Annabeth stride towards Cabin 6 and Percy getting crushed in a hug from Tyson, his half-brother, also a Cyclops.

That left me with Frank and Hazel, who were still admiring the camp.

I laughed at their awe, "You guys want a tour?"

They snapped out of their little trance as Hazel squeaked a small "Yes!"

"This," I gestured dramatically to the large building we just walked out of, "is the Big House. It's where all meetings are, and the infirmary can also be found here."

I showed them each cabin. The bonfire. Zeus' Fist. And, I felt closer to them. We were the three Romans on the quest, but I actually hung out more with the Greeks.

I shouldn't call them Greeks. The whole reason for this quest was to unite the two camps and put aside our differences. That, and stopping Gaea from taking over the world with her giant sons. (No, "giant" is not used as an adjective in this case. They were literally giants.)

I introduced Frank and Hazel to some other demigods. Frank met Clarisse. (Oh, poor Frank.) Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares. She laughed her head off when I said that Frank was a son of Mars, Ares' Roman aspect.

I could tell they loved CHB.

**I'M** **SO SORROW THAT THIS CHAPPIE IS UNNATURALLY SHORT.  
I just needed to put something up, because I will NOT have a chapter per month.  
I also had absolutely no idea what to do for Jason's chapter.  
But the above chappie is quite sucky.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HoO characters and stuff. Yeah.  
Also, if you have a Wattpad, follow me at VanillaRainbows!  
I will be posting this fanfic up there, as well as some of my original stories! (eventually, I just don't want to be irresponsible managing like 10 billion stories at once.  
さようなら  
^^Japanese looks so JAPANESE-Y.**


	5. Another Author's Note

**Another author's note. It's been two chapters since the last one. Joy.**

**So anyways, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I'm kinda not feelin' this story as much as when I started it.**

**I'm thinking about ending it soon :/**

**It'll probably be 7 or 8 chapters long, 10 at the most, but they might be a lot shorter. I JUST AIN'T FEELIN' THE VIBE.**

**HOWEVER, I ****_am_**** working on a crossover! It'll be a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover, about the Stoll brothers and the Weasley twins. The worst combinations in history. But it'll be super fun to write about :D**

**Now the thing about that crossover is that I originally kinda intended for it to be a one-shot, but now I'm thinking, "Hey... if its a one-shot, I won't be able to put cliffhangers and go all Riordan on you cupcakes!" Yup I'm feeling particularly evil today... hehe. I also kinda wanna put Katie's P.O.V. in the crossover, because they are definitely gonna prank her (I mean, Travis LURVES Katie ^.^).**

**If it isn't a one-shot, it would be a short story, not too many chapters. And the title? "Level: Boss." I'm lovin' it. *McDonald's theme song.***

**Also, someone asked in the last chapter, "Where's Nico?" The answer to that is... I don't know. I am ashamed of myself for forgetting about him when I first started this story.**

**Let's just say...  
Chapter 1- Nico is sleeping.  
Chapter 2- Nico goes into camp. He goes to the infirmary to be healed and whatnot.  
Chapter 3- Once Nico has made a full recovery, he rides Mrs. O'Leary into the sunset and travels the world.  
I really don't know *derp*.**

**I've been obsessed with Wattpad lately. I honestly think I like Wattpad more than . It seems a lot more inviting (omgs please don't ban me for that), and I feel like you can communicate with your followers a lot better. For example, if I wanted to tell you guys something, i.e. this author's note right here, I can just put it in my message board for my followers. On Fanfiction, I have to write another chapter called "Author's note." Also, on Wattpad, you can write your own stories. Its not just limited to fanfictions.**

**I'll still post my fanfics on here, but I might also post some of my original stories on Wattpad. Right now, its just "Welcome Home," and "The Duel at Sundown," which is just a little fable I had to write for English class.**

**If you have a Wattpad, would you mind following me VanillaRainbows? I'd really appreciate it.**

**Here's the link to my Wattpad profile: user/VanillaRainbows If it doesn't work, just open up a new tab and copy and paste into your address bar :)**

**Thanks for being patient. If you guys read this, put "potato" somewhere in a review :D**

**~Megs 3**


End file.
